winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Gómez
Gómez is one of the detectives who appears in the World of Winx. He is Detective Evans' partner and her polar opposite. Appearance |-|Civilian/Detective= Gomez has a light complexion, short brown hair that is slicked back with sideburns, and has brown eyes. He wears a red, shiny racer jacket with white lines going down; underneath he wears a crew neck dark blue and gray colors, black pants, and black and white high tops. Evans & Gomez - WOW S1 Ending.jpg |-|Disguise= Gomez wears a gray suit with white shirt and a persian orange tie. For accessories he wears a fake light brown mustache and a bright red sombrero. His apron for the competition is bright yellow with the drawing of a plate in the center. WOW7 (Cooking Contestants).png |-|Winter Wear= He wears a red jacket, dark blue cargo pants, brown boots and gloves. Gomez Winter wear - W.O.W. Ep112.png Personality In comparison to his partner, Gómez is much more relaxed and goofy. He is lighthearted and can get distracted very easily, something that annoys Evans who will not hesitate to harshly reprimand him if needed. Gómez is also flirtatious, as he can be seen flirting with a woman at the Frutti Music Bar during an investigation and even flirts with Evans. He also loves to eat, is somewhat of a coward and timid when it comes to dangerous situations. He is not as agile as Evans, slipping on the ice while trying to jump over to Evans. When is comes to magic and other supernatural things, he is taken aback but once it sets in, he is accepting. Though rare, Gómez can be serious and understanding such as when closing the case of Annabelle's disappearance, he excludes the details of the supernatural. World of Winx Season 1 At some point after Annabelle's disappearance, Evans and Gómez have been put in charge of her case. Gómez first appears in the second episode, observing the Winx when Gómez calls Evans and tells her that only two of the Winx (Aisha and Stella) are with "Annabelle"; however, the location of other three are unknown. Gómez eventually locates the others - at the cupcake shop where Annabelle used to work. Gómez overhears that the Winx have a lead on Annabelle and tells Evans over the phone. While Evans is handing out ice cream to a customer she also sees Bloom, Tecna and Flora. Evans tells Gómez to follow them, and she does the same. Both Evans and Gómez end up at the Frutti Music Bar, and they also see the Winx heading there too. They enter the bar and search for clues. While searching, Gómez was seen flirting with a girl and Evans signs for him to get back to work, much to the annoyance of Gómez (and the girl he was flirting with). Eventually, the two detectives speak with Roxy, and Evans gets an answer from her: Annabelle was last seen in her dressing room. He and Evans heads over there, but when they arrive no one was there. Trivia *Gómez's voice actor also voiced Jared (4Kids) and is the current voice actor for Timmy (DuArt). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Human Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Gardenia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters